Czarna pokusa
by fefasz
Summary: Uczelnia. Wykład. Naruto bardzo chciałby skupić się na notowaniu, ale nie może. Nie, kiedy tuż przed jego nosem znajduje się czarna, kusząca kitka. I bardzo go rozprasza.
Teskst z 17.12.2014.

* * *

Naruto wpatrywał się w związany dość ciasno, wysoki kucyk chłopaka, który siedział przed nim. Kitka kończyła się gdzieś w połowie karku, opadając nieznacznie na bok za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak schylił głowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko przyjacielowi urosły włosy. Jeszcze przed wakacjami były krótkie, może nie tak jak Naruto, ale wystarczająco, by nie dało się ich spiąć. A teraz kosmyki z tyłu zostały zebrane tak, że nawet jeden nieposłuszny włos nie odstawał, a następnie związane zwykłą, czarną gumką. Widok był niesamowity i... kuszący. Naruto aż świerzbiły palce, by pociągnąć za czarną kitkę i musiał aż wcisnąć ręce w kieszenie, by przypadkiem tego nie zrobić. Często bez żadnego powodu narażał się na mordercze spojrzenia i, co gorsze, zero pomocy przez cały rok, wolał więc nie myśleć, co by było po tak jawnym fizycznym ataku. O ile złowrogie spojrzenia mógłby jeszcze znieść, tak wsparcia naukowego absolutnie nie mógł stracić, a szczególnie tuż przed egzaminami.

Nauto nie był głupim studentem. Tylko przyswojenie dużej ilości materiału w dość krótkim czasie szło mu opornie; łatwo się dekoncentrował i nie potrafił poukładać wiedzy w odpowiednie szufladki w umyśle. Za to z pomocą Sasuke... O dziwo, kiedy ten opowiadał, wyjaśniał i tłumaczył, Uzumaki zawsze słuchał uważnie, a zapamiętanie najważniejszych rzeczy nie było już takim wielkim problemem. Mógł się nawet pochwalić tym, że z jednego egzaminu dostał lepszą ocenę od Sasuke!  
Tak więc pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł sobie pozwolić na złość Uchihy, jeśli i w tym roku chciał wszystko zaliczyć bez większych problemów.

Mimo to, kiedy odkrył, że zapomniał dzisiaj zeszytu i nie miał gdzie notować, nie potrafił nie ulec pokusie. Wychylił się nie znacznie i sięgnął ręką w stronę kucyka. Złapał go delikatnie między palce, po czym pociągnął. Nie mocno, nie energicznie, ale wystarczająco, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sasuke.

Uchiha niemal w tej samej sekundzie odwrócił się i posłał Naruto mordercze spojrzenie.

— Czego? — warknął. Jednocześnie odsunął się nieco, tak, aby Uzumaki nie mógł dosięgnąć jego włosów.

— Pożyczysz kartkę? — zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. — I nie możesz odmówić, nie mam na czym pisać, a jeśli nie będę miał własnych notatek, to przecież nie pomożesz mi w nauce!

— A dlaczego miałbym z własnej woli po raz kolejny poświęcać ci mój czas wolny? Szczególnie kiedy mam ten wybór i mogę odmówić? — mruknął Sasuke, odwracając się od Naruto.

— Ej! — jęknął nieco spanikowany, że już skazał się na brak wsparcia podczas sesji. Złapał go za ramię i obrócił na powrót w swoją stronę. — I tak mi pomożesz, wiem to. O ile będę miał notatki. Za bardzo mnie lubisz, ha! — powiedział, puszczając mu oczko.

Sasuke na to prychnął i przewrócił oczami. A następnie wyrwał kartkę z notatnika i podał ją Naruto.

— To pierwszy i ostatni raz — dodał, a po chwili całą swoją uwagę skupił na wykładzie.

Naruto, całkiem zadowolony, że udało mu się pociągnąć za kitkę Sasuke, oraz, że zdobył kartkę, również pogrążył się w szczegółowym notowaniu każdego słowa wykładowcy.

oOo

Mniej więcej w połowie wykładu ku przerażeniu Naruto jego długopis się wypisał. I to całkowicie, teraz na kartce zostawiał tylko białe wgłębienie i ani śladu atramentu. Co gorsza, Naruto, będąc sobą, nigdy nie nosił ze sobą zapasowego długopisu, czy chociaż ołówka. Został bez jakichkolwiek przyborów do pisania i w tej sytuacji miał tylko jedno wyjście...

— Sasuke? — szepnął, pochylając się do przodu. Chłopak jednak nie zareagował. Naruto przez chwilę się wahał, nie wiedząc, czy na pewno dobrze robi, ale w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i po raz drugi złapał Uchihę za kitkę. Pociągnął delikatnie, niemal niezauważenie. To jednak wystarczyło, by Sasuke odwrócił się gwałtownie, raz jeszcze zabijając Naruto wzrokiem.

— Co znowu? — niemal wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Masz długopis? Mój się wypisał — zapytał, demonstrując na kartce swój problem. Zupełnie nie przejmował się niewerbalnymi groźbami Uchihy.

Sasuke z hukiem położył długopis, który właśnie trzymał w ręce, na stoliku Naruto.

— I zostaw moje włosy — warknął jeszcze, po czym obrócił się. Był jednak na tyle blisko Uzumakiego, że jego kucyk smagnął nieznacznie jego twarz.

W tym momencie Naruto, oprócz całkiem zabawnego smyrania, poczuł przyjemny i niesamowicie pociągający zapach. Niby nic specjalnego, zwyczajny szampon do włosów bez określonego zapachu, perfumy, których nie potrafił zidentyfikować i zapach samego Sasuke, a jednak w połączeniu dało to niesamowity efekt. Naruto wstrzymał oddech, próbując zatrzymać tę woń na dłużej. Dość szybko jednak zabrakło mu tlenu i musiał z niezadowoleniem wypuścić powietrze. Jednocześnie dotarło do niego, że serce bije mu nieco szybciej i, co dziwniejsze, że wcale nie jest tym zaskoczony. Jakby to było normalne, że Uchiha tak na niego działa.

Z głową pełną najróżniejszych myśli dotyczących Sasuke spróbował wrócić do notowania, co oczywiście nie udało mu się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

oOo

Naruto jak zwykle ociągał się z wyjściem z auli. I to wcale nie dlatego, że chciał w niej zostać jak najdłużej i porozmawiać z profesorem. Po prostu zebranie i zapakowanie wszystkich rzeczy zajmowało mu wyjątkowo dużo czasu.

Właśnie miał zamiar wrzucić do plecaka długopis, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież pożyczał go od Sasuke. Tego dnia nie miał już więcej zajęć, więc spokojnie mógł mu go oddać. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu akurat w tym samym momencie, kiedy czarny kucyk zniknął za drzwiami.  
W pośpiechu złapał plecak i wybiegł z sali, mając nadzieję, że nie zgubi Sasuke w tłumie studentów.

Na jego szczęście korytarz był niemal pusty i bez problemu dogonił Uchihę.

— Hej! — zawołał. — Dzięki. — Wyciągnął długopis w stronę Sasuke. Ten wziął go bez słowa i dalej szedł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na Naruto.

— Będziesz mnie teraz ignorował? — zapytał Uzumaki, dorównując Sasuke kroku. — W ogóle, nie wiedziałem, że chcesz zapuścić włosy!

— Po prostu nie miałem kiedy iść do fryzjera. Jutro je ścinam — poinformował.

— Co?! — Naruto z zaskoczenia na chwilę przystanął. — Jak to?

— Tak to — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie ścinaj! — Uzumaki dogonił go i złapał za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu. — Naprawdę, zostaw je tak.

— Po co? — Sasuke uniósł jedną brew, zaintrygowany.

— Umówiłbym się z tobą — wypalił nagle. — Jak masz kitkę. — To była prawda. Do tej pory nigdy tak o Sasuke nie myślał. Ale teraz wyglądał cholernie seksownie. Dwa kosmyki z przodu, tak jak zawsze, okalały jego twarz, a cała reszta związana mocno z tyłu... Ah, Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej nie dostrzegł tego jak pociągający i atrakcyjny jest Uchiha. Ani tego, jak bardzo na niego działał. To było dziwne, wystarczyło, że Sasuke zmienił fryzurę, a Uzumaki niemal automatycznie zaczął się ślinić na jego widok. I to dosłownie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go prychnięcie Sasuke i odgłos oddalających się kroków.

Uchiha go tak po prostu olał. I nie dość, że jutro przyjdzie w starej, chociaż —jak właśnie uświadomił to sobie Naruto — równie atrakcyjnej, fryzurze, to pewnie jeszcze wyśmieje go za to, co tak bezmyślnie powiedział.

oOo

Następnego dnia Naruto spóźnił się na pierwsze zajęcia i ostatecznie postanowił na nie nie iść. Tak więc na kolejnych pojawił się wyjątkowo wcześnie, i to na tyle, że prawie nikogo jeszcze nie było na auli. Znudzony wyciągnął telefon i zaczął bezmyślnie przeglądać internet.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego. Zaciekawiony, kto zajmuje miejsce obok, kiedy ponad połowa auli jest pusta, oderwał wzrok od ekranu i niemal jęknął z wrażenia.

Sasuke wpatrywał się w niego z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. I miał kitkę. I wyglądał w niej tak samo seksownie, jak wczoraj, o ile nie bardziej.

— Nie ściąłeś... — wybełkotał Naruto, pożerając wzrokiem sylwetkę Uchihy. Czy ktoś naprawdę mógł mu się aż tak spodobać i to w ciągu jednego dnia?! Chociaż „spodobać" nie było odpowiednim słowem, Naruto podświadomie czuł, że to coś więcej. Godziny wspólnej nauki, przyjacielskie spotkania, niejedna przegadana noc... Te uczucia zapewne zaczęły się już wcześniej, tylko dopiero teraz zdał sobie z nich sprawę. Mimo to, nie chciał o tym myśleć, kiedy był pewien, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo przecież on nie mógł podobać się Sasuke.

— To na kiedy chcesz się umówić? — zapytał Uchiha, przyglądając się Naruto uważnie, a ledwo widoczny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

A może jednak mógł...?


End file.
